


Крючковая снасть

by Tinumbra



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood, Fishing, Gen, Harm to Animals, Sadism, Trauma, Violence, Violent Thoughts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinumbra/pseuds/Tinumbra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Уилл опробовал много наживок, чтобы приманить Ганнибала, но лучше всего работает та, которую больнее всего предлагать: близость. Чтобы Ганнибал заглотил приманку, Уиллу придётся самому оказаться на крючке. </p><p>Или: Уилл и Ганнибал вместе рыбачат.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Крючковая снасть

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Trotline](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395939) by [colonel_bastard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colonel_bastard/pseuds/colonel_bastard). 



> Примерно так выглядит перемёт:  
> http://www.xliby.ru/hobbi_i_remesla/kryuchkovye_rybolovnye_snasti/i_003.png  
> И примерно такого размера крючки:  
> http://www.xliby.ru/hobbi_i_remesla/kryuchkovye_rybolovnye_snasti/i_011.png

Ссадины на костяшках уже побледнели и превращались в шрамы, заметил Уилл, кинув взгляд на свои руки, покоившиеся на руле моторной лодки. Царапины были неглубокими, б _о_ льшая их часть быстро затянулась, но на некоторых местах ещё держалась корочка. Она сойдёт после душа. Скоро ничего не останется, кроме паутины из потемневшей кожи в тех местах, из которых когда-то сочилась кровь.  
  
Было раннее утро, солнце ещё только поднималось над горизонтом. И лишь они вдвоём, и вода полностью в их распоряжении. Они арендовали лодку в местечке, о котором знают только местные, и сейчас медленно плыли в ней вниз по течению. Сидя в поворотном кресле у мотора, Уилл держал обе руки на руле, но лишь одним глазом следил за тем, куда они направляются, второй же, как обычно, был обращён к Ганнибалу, расположившемуся на одном из двух сидений посередине. Уилл задумался, приходилось ли тому когда-нибудь бывать в такой вот лодчонке-развалюхе. Ему бы больше подошло просторное, элегантное судно, не подскакивающее и не мотающееся из стороны в сторону при слишком сильном течении.  
  
Ганнибал рассматривал деревья. По берегам их было много, и его обычно неподвижный взгляд, как заметил Уилл, прыгал сейчас с ветки на ветку, внимательно прослеживая любое движение в лесах. Как кошка, сидя на подоконнике, высматривает за окном птиц, так и он, не имея возможности реализовать свои инстинкты хищника, всё равно с удовольствием следил за потенциальной добычей. Уиллу было знакомо это чувство. Он ощущал его прямо сейчас и каждый день, наблюдая за тем, как Ганнибал подплывает всё ближе и ближе к крючку. _Возбуждение_. Слово даже приблизительно не передавало интенсивность ощущения.  
  
Они здесь для ловли окуней. Это была идея Ганнибала. Убийство и поедание Фредди Лаундс, как и спектакль с её телом, раздразнили его аппетит, но не утолили голод – ведь он видел лишь итоги. Теперь ему нужно было посмотреть, как Уилл убивает. Увидеть в нём хищника. Но они были ещё не настолько близки, чтобы Ганнибал мог позволить ему охотиться вместе с ним, поэтому он решил присоединиться к охоте Уилла.  
  
_Ты представал передо мной в ролях, которые были выбраны для тебя обществом: учителем, профайлером, заключённым. Но никогда в роли, выбранной тобой самим, – в роли рыбака. Если не возражаешь, я бы хотел узнать тебя с этой стороны._  
  
У Уилла мурашки ползли по коже при мысли о том, чтобы впустить Ганнибала в одно из очень немногих мест в своей жизни, где он чувствовал себя в безопасности. Но Уилл был хорошим рыбаком, как он уверял однажды Джека Кроуфорда, а хороший рыбак умеет правильно подобрать наживку. Одна рыба клюнет на креветку или кальмара. Другая будет гнаться за блестящей блесной. Некоторые предпочитают уже выпотрошенную добычу, другие реагируют только на живую и дёргающуюся. Это можно выяснить лишь путём проб и ошибок – испытывать разные наживки и следить за тем, какая из них побудит рыбу к действию. Уилл опробовал много наживок, чтобы приманить Ганнибала, но лучше всего работает та, которую больнее всего предлагать: близость. Чтобы Ганнибал заглотил приманку, Уиллу придётся самому оказаться на крючке.  
  
Поэтому Уилл улыбнулся и ответил, что не возражает. Они договорились о встрече; Уилл взял коробку с рыболовными снастями, соорудил пару удочек и арендовал моторку, и вот они оказались здесь, снова наедине, и теперь медленно плыли по какому-то богом забытому притоку реки Потомак. Ганнибал разглядывал деревья, а Уилл осматривался в поисках хорошего места, чтобы бросить якорь и закинуть лески в воду.  
  
Когда Ганнибал начал говорить, его голос прозвучал громким выстрелом в неподвижном утреннем воздухе.  
  
– Похоже, нас опередили.  
  
Под вопросительным взглядом Уилла он указал в сторону берега чуть ниже по течению. Теперь и Уилл заметил покачивавшийся на мелководье оранжевый поплавок, привязанный к близстоящему дереву. Прищурившись, он перевёл взгляд на противоположный берег и убедился в своих подозрениях, когда заметил там точно такой же поплавок – кислотно-яркий, он выделялся на окружающем фоне как мазок красной помады в чёрно-белом фильме.  
  
Уилл нахмурился.  
  
– Перемёт.  
  
Ганнибал поднял брови.  
  
– Перемёт? – переспросил он, словно пробуя незнакомое слово на вкус.  
  
– Крючковая снасть для ловли рыбы, – с ноткой отвращения в голосе пробормотал Уилл и отключил мотор, позволяя течению поднести их поближе. – Много где запрещена. А лучше бы везде.  
  
– Что это такое?  
  
– Протягиваешь шнур от одного берега к другому. – Когда они приблизились, Уилл показал на поплавки. – Наживляешь крючки с промежутком в пару метров, погружаешь всё это в воду в середине течения и так оставляешь. – Следующее слово выскочило само собой: – _Безвкусица._  
  
Эта было правдой – Уилл действительно так думал; но, едва договорив, он почувствовал лёгкое дрожание лески: Ганнибал был заинтригован. Он больше не смотрел на деревья. Он смотрел на Уилла.  
  
– Почему ты так говоришь?  
  
Уилл скривился. Он решил списать это на раздражение из-за перемёта, но на самом деле это была невольная реакция на очередное напоминание о том, что ему не нужно было играть, чтобы быть с Ганнибалом на одной волне. Нужно было просто быть собой.  
  
– Потому что это опасно, – со злостью сказал Уилл, ненавидя себя за то, что верил в свои слова, и потому что знал, что именно это Ганнибал и желал от него услышать. – Неосмотрительно. Хуже того, небрежно. Не нужно никаких умений, никакой искусности.  
  
– Наверняка требуются некоторые навыки для того, чтобы изготовить подобное приспособление.  
  
– Любой может выкопать яму и подождать, пока туда кто-нибудь упадёт. Это не охота. – Уилл сделал рукой резкий, презрительный жест. – Это рыбалка для лентяев.  
  
Они подплыли достаточно близко, для того, чтобы можно было бросить якорь. Как только он упал на дно и уцепился, Уилл стравил цепь, и лодку поднесло ближе. Теперь снасти были прямо под ними.  
  
– Перемёт оставили на ночь, – объяснял Уилл, закрепляя цепь, чтобы их судно не унесло дальше. – Скорее всего, сегодня они вернутся проверить улов.  
  
У него не было какого-то определённого плана. Но Уилл не мог просто проплыть мимо этой гадости, оставив всё как есть. Ему нужно было что-то сотворить со снастью, понять, чьих это рук дело, и направить свою злость на кого-то конкретного. Он принялся копаться в багажнике и вскоре вытащил оттуда багор. Выставив его перед лодкой, Уилл перегнулся через борт, опуская его подальше в воду в попытке зацепить шнур. Ганнибал смотрел на него со своего места, не предлагая помощь. Уилл погрузил руку по локоть, и вода насквозь пропитала куртку и рубашку; он продолжал зачерпывать и поднимать до тех пор, пока под водой не блеснуло что-то металлическое; центр шнура поднялся на поверхность.  
  
Верёвка дёрнулась, когда Уилл взял её в руки. В ловушке, определённо, что-то было, но несколько видневшихся крючков пустовали. Он обернул шнур с грузилом вокруг утки у сиденья Ганнибала, затем подобрал ближайший поводок с крючком.  
  
– Похоже, они ловят на потроха, – сказал Уилл, потрогав пальцем кусочек мяса размером с сахарный кубик. – Бычье сердце, наверное, или печень.  
  
Он протянул крючок Ганнибалу, и тот слегка отпрянул; Уилл заметил, как затрепетали его ноздри. Редкое зрелище – Ганнибал почти никогда не проявлял непроизвольные реакции. Через мгновение его лицо вновь приняло нейтральное выражение.  
  
– Это распространённая приманка? – вежливо поинтересовался он.  
  
Уилл пожал плечами.  
  
– Вполне.  
  
Он помнил, как дед каждую ночь ставил крючковые снасти. _Рыбалка на скорую руку_ , так он это называл и смеялся. _Дёшево и сердито._ В виде наживки он использовал бычье сердце: мясо было очень жёстким, благодаря чему на одни и те же куски можно было ловить рыбу в течение недели. На третий-четвёртый день от снастей пахло смертью.  
  
Шнур снова дрогнул в руках Уилла. Должно быть, манипуляции с перемётом потревожили попавшуюся в снасти рыбу. Чувствовать добычу на другом конце лески было волнующе при любых обстоятельствах – у Уилла перехватило дыхание, и все инстинкты говорили ему, _тащи._  
  
– Вот, – сказал он. – Подержи.  
  
Отбросив крючок и схватив Ганнибала за запястье, он потянул его с сиденья, вынуждая встать рядом на колени. Уилл прижал его руку к шнуру.  
  
На долю секунды Ганнибал перестал дышать: вторая непроизвольная реакция за прошедшие две минуты. Похоже, он чувствовал себя здесь настолько же не в своей тарелке, насколько Уиллу было не по себе в мире Ганнибала. Это открывало интересные перспективы. Сейчас, в этой лодке, они не равны. Уилл был экспертом, и Ганнибал позволял ему направлять свою руку: как новичок, который учится играть на пианино, позволяет уважаемому учителю поправлять его.  
  
– Жди, – скомандовал Уилл, и Ганнибал стал ждать.  
  
Шнур дёрнулся. От удивления и удовольствия Ганнибал резко выдохнул. Полсекунды спустя, Уилл издал такой же звук: он был увлечён реакцией Ганнибала так же, как тот был увлечён движением верёвки.  
  
– У них что-то на крючке, – сказал Уилл, чувствуя, что должен _что-нибудь_ сказать.  
  
– Да, – отозвался Ганнибал слегка напряжённо: будто открылось окно, и все его инстинкты обострились при виде птиц, неожиданно оказавшихся в зоне досягаемости.  
  
Он сидел на корточках, и Уилл вдруг заметил, как близко они с Ганнибалом находятся: практически стиснуты в крошечном пространстве лодки. Когда Ганнибал переместил свой вес на другую ногу, его колено _почти_ коснулось колена Уилла; их согнутые ноги неотвратимо указывали друг на друга.  
  
– Опасно, – пробормотал Ганнибал.  
  
«Да», – подумал Уилл.  
  
– Неосмотрительно, – продолжил Ганнибал. – Небрежно.  
  
«Но при этом», – подумал Уилл.  
  
– Но при этом, – сказал Ганнибал, – крючковые снасти весьма эффективны.  
  
– К сожалению, да, – откликнулся Уилл и внутренне добавил: «в самых разных ситуациях».  
  
«Эффективность важнее безопасности. Вот, почему я здесь».  
  
Он ещё несколько мгновений продолжал удерживать их руки на подрагивающем шнуре, заворожённый шрамами на своих костяшках. Уилл вспомнил ту ночь, руки Ганнибала на своих руках – как тот смывал кровь, накладывал бинты. «Не уходи», – сказал он тогда тихо и повторял до сих пор, безмолвно вплетая в каждое слово и дело. Рука Ганнибала дрогнула... только для того, чтобы почувствовать ответную дрожь пальцев Уилла. Уилл не хотел знать, но он знал – Ганнибал был бы только рад провести остаток дня в таком положении: с соединёнными руками, наслаждаясь вместе каждой дрожью и судорогой попавшейся на крючок добычи.  
  
«Убери руку», – скомандовал Уилл себе.  
  
Он не мог.  
  
Верёвка резко дёрнулась, вырвав его из задумчивости, и он, наконец, смог разжать пальцы и отпрянуть подальше. Уилл попытался сохранить равновесие, хватаясь за всё подряд, ища что-нибудь ощутимое и настоящее, лишь бы не утонуть. Его взгляд упёрся в уродливый оранжевый поплавок, и – вот оно – его захлестнул почти осязаемый _гнев._  
  
– Мерзавцы, – глухо сказал он.  
  
Ганнибал промолчал, разглядывая шнур у себя в руках. Уилл попытался собраться, сконцентрировавшись на решении конкретной задачи. Нужно было что-то _сделать_ , или он пойдёт ко дну и никогда больше не сможет выплыть. Уилл гневно ткнул пальцем в направлении поплавка.  
  
– Они не заслуживают своей рыбы.  
  
Он понял, что можно сделать.  
  
Теперь, когда у него появилась цель, осталось только понять, с чего начать. Он двинулся в сторону обмотанного вокруг утки шнура – не то; пошёл к якорной цепи – тоже не то. Помедлив посередине лодки, Уилл повернулся к Ганнибалу.  
  
– Мне понадобится твоя помощь.  
  
Тот в предвкушении поднял брови. Возможность заняться чем-то вместе, это как кровь на воде – сладкий соблазн. Иногда акулы чуют одну каплю за милю.  
  
– Что от меня требуется? – спросил он; за маской спокойствия промелькнуло нетерпение.  
  
– Иди к якорю. – Уилл махнул в сторону кормы. – Приготовься стравить цепь. Только немного, просто... просто смотри, что буду делать я.  
  
Ганнибал кивнул и пошёл в хвост. Уилл надел рабочие перчатки и, сняв перемётный шнур с утки, проверил его на прочность. Хорошая, крепкая вещь – идеально подойдёт для того, что он задумал. Оглянувшись на Ганнибала, сидящего у якорной цепи, он увидел, что тот уже взялся за неё обеими руками и ждёт дальнейших указаний.  
  
– Страви немного, – скомандовал Уилл.  
  
Пока Ганнибал одно за другим отпускал звенья, Уилл начал переставлять руки по верёвке, двигая вдоль неё лодку. Пустые крючки, вытащенные первыми, исчезали в реке, их место медленно и постепенно занимали всё новые, парадом поднимающиеся из воды. Расставлены они были небрежно: расстояние между некоторыми поводками достигало метра, другие крепились едва ли не через каждые тридцать сантиметров. Крючки с наживкой, один за другим, проходили через его руки, дрожь становилась всё сильнее; а потом он заметил движение у самой поверхности воды.  
  
– Вижу её, – машинально крикнул Уилл.  
  
Когда они подобрались поближе, он, чтобы удержать лодку на месте, снова закрепил перемётный шнур, дважды обернув его на утке восьмёркой. Обернувшись дать инструкции, он увидел, что Ганнибал уже закрепил якорь и без его указки. Хорошо. Уилл повернулся обратно поискать сачок – длинную алюминиевую палку с прочной пластиковой сетью на конце. Когда он нашёл его, подошёл Ганнибал и встал рядом.  
  
Перегнувшись через борт, Уилл выловил рыбу с первой попытки.  
  
– Кошка.  
  
– Сом-кошка? – переспросил Ганнибал.  
  
– Угу.  
  
Это был проточный сом, в нижней губе у него торчал крюк. Шикарный улов, сказали бы на юге, но на севере больше ценятся голубой сом и рогач. Проточных там считают сорной рыбой. Уилл втащил его в лодку. Длины поводка как раз хватило, чтобы положить его на дно, где тот задёргался и стал бить хвостом о доски. Уилл присел на корточки, завороженный зрелищем; в голове у него звучал далёкий-далёкий отцовский голос.  
  
_Кошки любят крючковые снасти. Хитрить и подначивать их не надо, это не судак со щукою. Просто вешаешь всякую гниль на крючок, а кошки унюхают и сами приплывут. Любят они запашок. И заманивать их на крючок тоже не надо – кошки больно жадные, глотают сразу, в один укус._  
  
– Забрось, подсекай и тащи, – пробормотал Уилл.  
  
Только почувствовав вибрацию голосовых связок, он понял, что сказал это вслух. Он ожидал, что Ганнибал ответит что-нибудь, но тот молчал. Уилл удивлённо обернулся.  
  
Ганнибал был странно неподвижен. Так неестественно спокойна бывает змея, притаившаяся в валежнике, – своеобразный сознательный паралич, нацеленный на то, чтобы не выдать жертве своё присутствие. Оцепенев, Ганнибал глядел на сома на дне лодки, хищно отслеживая каждый отчаянный взмах хвостом, каждое тщетное движение в попытке освободиться. Рыба дёрнулась, в очередной раз ударившись о доски, и губа Ганнибала приподнялась, обнажая зубы. Понимание ударило, словно молния.  
  
_Ему это нравится._  
  
Ганнибал был похож на ценителя оперы, сидящего в благоговейной темноте зала. Жадное внимание; глубокое, безмолвное удовольствие; и самое главное – страстное, почти физически ощутимое желание сохранить в памяти каждую мельчайшую деталь представления. Начиная с сегодняшнего дня, Ганнибал сможет в любой момент закрыть глаза и насладиться видом этой рыбы, танцующей в предсмертной агонии у его ног.  
  
Хотя нет... он увидит не только рыбу. Он увидит _Уилла_ , сидящего над жертвой, которую они вместе поймали, а потом смотрели, как она борется за последние секунды своей жизни.  
  
_Нет._  
  
Уилл должен был это остановить, прямо сейчас. Потянувшись, он схватил сома одной рукой. А второй принялся вынимать крюк из его задыхающегося рта.  
  
– Он глубоко засел, – заметил Ганнибал. – Ты мог бы вытащить рыбу без помощи сачка.  
  
– Это вряд ли. – Уилл крякнул, пытаясь удержать сома на месте. – Он бы порвал шнур.  
  
– Если бы такое было ему под силу, он бы уже это сделал, разве нет?  
  
– Нет. Он начал брыкаться, только когда почувствовал, что мы двигаем верёвку. – Уиллу удалось схватиться за крюк как следует, и, пытаясь вытащить обратно, он стал раскачивать его в рваной ране, которую тот проделал в губе. – Сом-кошка – животное глупое. Если его оставить в покое, он так и будет висеть на крючке. Просто смирится с ним. Потому что пока он не дёргается, у него ничего не болит.  
  
– Капитулирует, чтобы избежать страданий, – протянул Ганнибал.  
  
– И остаётся на месте, пока что-нибудь не напомнит ему, что пассивность – не выход. – Уилл с силой провернул крюк, и тот выскочил вместе с фонтанчиком крови. – И капитуляция означает смерть.  
  
– Мы напомнили ему об этом, – с ноткой удовлетворения сказал Ганнибал.  
  
Уилл кивнул.  
  
– Едва мы потревожили шнур, он снова начал бороться.  
  
– Почувствовал приближение хищника. – Сохраняя нейтральное выражение лица, Ганнибал склонил голову набок. – А теперь?  
  
– Теперь, – откликнулся Уилл.  
  
Не поднимаясь на ноги, он приподнял рыбу обеими руками, пытаясь определить вес. Полтора-два килограмма свежего мяса. На минуту Уилл задумался, не оставить ли её на ужин.  
  
А потом, не дав Ганнибалу так или иначе высказать своё мнение, вскочил на ноги и швырнул сома в реку. С громким всплеском ударившись о воду, тот почти немедленно исчез: вильнул хвостом, и только его и видели. Про себя Уилл вздохнул с облегчением. Ему уже стало немного легче. Он чувствовал, как Ганнибал позади сверлит его взглядом, прикидывая его вес так же, как Уилл взвешивал сома у себя на руках.  
  
– Ты так поступил, потому что считаешь неприемлемым подобный способ ловли рыбы? – с любопытством спросил Ганнибал. – Или потому что, забирая чужой улов, ты чувствуешь себя падальщиком?  
  
– Вы мне скажите, доктор Лектер. – Уилл оглянулся на него с вызовом. – Как вы думаете?  
  
Ганнибал приблизился нарочито неспешно; они стояли плечом к плечу на носу лодки, глядя на течение и прыгающий в нём оранжевый поплавок. Когда они бывали так близко друг к другу, иногда казалось, что Ганнибал вот-вот сократит дистанцию – словно в любой момент он мог придвинуться и дружески потереться плечом о плечо, как это делают кошки. Иногда Уилл боялся, что сделает это первым.  
  
– Я думаю, – начал Ганнибал, – что судьба рыбы была результатом случайного стечения обстоятельств. Ты только хотел лишить добычи тех, кто, по твоему мнению, её не заслуживает.  
  
«Как хорошо ты меня знаешь», – подумал Уилл, а вслух сказал:  
  
– Может, мне просто не нравится вкус.  
  
Отчасти это было правдой: благодаря деду, за свою жизнь сомов он съел более чем достаточно. Уголком глаза он заметил, как Ганнибал бросил на него скептический взгляд, будто удивляясь, как кто-то может не любить _еду_. Уилл почти улыбнулся. Почти.  
  
– Ладно, – сказал он, отходя в сторону. – Нам ещё себе надо рыбы наловить.  
  
Он двинулся к утке, чтобы отцепить лодку и дать течению их унести. Самое обычное дело; но едва он притронулся к верёвке, то почти почувствовал крик, будто симфонический оркестр из сирен. Он понял, что это ещё не конец.  
  
– Мерзавцы, – пробормотал он второй раз за день. – У них ещё одна рыба.  
  
Ганнибал тут же подошёл проверить, обернув чуткие пальцы вокруг верёвки; едва он ощутил красноречивую вибрацию, его лицо застыло. Уиллу представился паук, разбуженный отчаянной борьбой жертвы, попавшей в его сеть. После некоторого раздумья, Ганнибал поднял взгляд на Уилла. Это был безмолвный вопрос, всё тот же – снова и снова, вечно висящий между ними.  
  
_Что ты будешь делать?_  
  
Всё чаще Уиллу казалось, что они будут задавать его друг другу до самого Судного дня.  
  
На этот раз он решил ответить.  
  
– Нам нужно вернуться назад, к противоположному берегу. Помоги мне с якорем.  
  
Они повторили тот же танец, который исполнили, чтобы добраться сюда – Ганнибал выбирал цепь, а Уилл двигался вдоль шнура – только в этот раз он не мог избавиться от странного ужаса, который накатывал на него, пока они боролись с течением реки, идя наперекор там, где их должно было уже смыть течением. Задача Уилла не изменилась: рука за рукой, рука за рукой, но вот Ганнибалу работать стало немного сложнее. Во время их движения обратно к середине реки, ему приходилось сматывать выбранную цепь, подстраиваясь под темп Уилла, чтобы лодка оставалась выше по течению относительно перемёта. Когда они достигли грузила в середине шнура, Ганнибал снова принялся стравливать цепь, дюйм за дюймом, пока Уилл не дал ему знак остановиться. Он закрепил шнур, Ганнибал – якорную цепь, и они встретились у перил.  
  
– Чёрт, – выругался Уилл. – Это плохо.  
  
Даже с лодки было видно, что что-то не так. Три поводка были наживлены слишком близко друг к другу, и все три сходились в том самом месте, где в глубине что-то дёргалось. Похоже, рыба зацепила сразу несколько крючков. Уголком глаза Уилл видел, что Ганнибал зачарованно смотрит во взбаламученную воду.  
  
– Погоди, – сказал Уилл.  
  
Он направился к багажнику и, порывшись, вытащил остроконечные плоскогубцы, которые обычно использовал на особенно глубоко засевших крючках. На внутренней стороне плоскогубцев были режущие кромки для перекусывания проволоки. Уилл вернулся к перилам и протянул их Ганнибалу.  
  
– Я собираюсь её выловить, – объяснил он. – А ты обрежь поводки, чтобы я смог втащить её в лодку.  
  
Ганнибал взял плоскогубцы и пощелкал ими на пробу. В глубине души Уилл знал, что тому не впервой держать в руках опасные и острые предметы. Уиллу даже стало интересно, как именно Ганнибал использовал бы такой инструмент. Он подумал, что наиболее очевидным решением было бы сложить плоскогубцы и воткнуть их остриём в глаз.  
  
_Боже._  
  
Он потряс головой, прогоняя непрошенные мысли.  
  
– Где сачок? – буркнул он.  
  
Вместо того чтобы показать, Ганнибал сам взял требуемый инструмент и протянул его ручкой вперёд, будто меч. Поморщившись, Уилл принял его. Он, конечно же, заметил, что теперь каждый из них презентовал другому его орудие. Наверняка Ганнибал был в восторге от такой симметрии.  
  
Они вдвоём перегнулись через борт. Уилл опустил сачок в воду на определённом расстоянии от места вибрации, затем окунул поглубже и зачерпнул прямо под ним. Рыба ударилась о кольцо и отскочила так резко, что Уиллу пришлось схватиться за сачок обеими руками, чтобы не выронить его. Ещё дважды ей удавалось вывернуться. На четвёртый раз Уилл почувствовал, как сеть резко потяжелела, и понял, что попытка увенчалась успехом.  
  
– Поднимаю, – предупредил он.  
  
Рыба была тяжёлой и брыкалась: Уилл чувствовал напряжение в руках, плечах и спине, пока тащил сачок к поверхности. Это оказался ещё один сом-кошка, здоровенный, уродливый и злой. Его мощное тело изгибалось туда-сюда в попытке выпасть обратно в воду. Уилл подтянул его как можно ближе к лодке. Руки уже начинали дрожать.  
  
– Срезай верёвки, – проговорил он, задыхаясь.  
  
Ганнибал послушно вытянулся над водой, схватил основной шнур и притянул его как можно ближе. Уилл осознал, что не дал Ганнибалу рабочих перчаток: тот работал голыми руками, и его пальцы были иссечены ярко-белыми линиями там, где верёвка впивалась в кожу. Он либо не чувствовал боли, либо не обращал на неё внимание; лицо Ганнибала было маской напряжённой сосредоточенности, когда он дотянулся плоскогубцами до первого поводка и срезал его у самого основания. Остальные два упали почти моментально следом, и весь вес рыбы оказался в руках Уилла. Три быстрых вздоха, раз-два-три, и, подавшись назад, он втащил громадину в лодку, свалив её Ганнибалу под ноги.  
  
Сом стучал плавниками, разбрызгивая воду, и отчаянно хватал ртом воздух. На вид он весил три, может, три с половиной килограмма, что считалось бы отличным уловом, будь он в лучшем состоянии. Крючки всё испортили. Уилл словно анализировал место преступления, он даже поймал себя на том, что начал объяснять вслух, будто за плечом молча стоял Джек Кроуфорд и ожидал его заключения.  
  
– Он, должно быть, заглотил наживку с центрального крючка. – Уилл указал на окровавленный кусок металла, застрявший в углу сомовьего рта. – Остальные два находились на соседних поводках, все верёвки крепились на расстоянии всего около тридцати сантиметров друг от друга. Очень... неразумно размещать их так близко. А ведь если бы он позволил течению унести его, то мог бы спастись. – Уилл вздохнул и покачал головой. – Но этот оказался бойцом. – Не касаясь, он проследил пальцами кровавые рытвины по всему телу рыбы и кишки, просвечивающие из разрезов. – Когда сом начал крутиться, в него впились ещё два крючка по бокам. Он их вырвал. Потом процесс повторился, снова и снова. Чем яростней он боролся, тем больше запутывался.  
  
Когда позади раздался голос, Уилл в самом деле ожидал услышать Джека – но, конечно же, здесь только он, Ганнибал, и холодное утро.  
  
– Он не хотел сдаваться, – выдохнул Ганнибал. – Как долго он пробыл на крючке?  
  
Уилл знал, что на самом деле, вопрос был: _«Как долго он страдал?»_ Уилл опустил взгляд на рыбу, лишь бы не видеть холодные глаза Ганнибала, и, усилием воли прогнав из голоса дрожь, ответил:  
  
– Трудно сказать. Может, час. Может, всю ночь.  
  
Он не стал ждать реакции на лакомую новость. Вместо этого, он присел на корточки около сома, оценивая его состояние. На секунду его руки неуверенно замерли над телом, затем, составив план действий, он наклонился ближе. Уилл решил начать с крюка во рту. Рыба боролась с ним достаточно долго, поэтому вытащить его будет сравнительно легко: первоначальное отверстие сильно расширилось из-за активного сопротивления. Труднее всего будет с остальными двумя: оба глубоко засели, к тому же всё тело, сверху донизу, было сильно изранено и выглядело настоящей кашей. Хотя Уилл крепко прижимал его ко дну лодки, сом периодически изворачивался всем телом, пытаясь освободиться, поэтому Уилл был вынужден налегать на него, чтобы не выпустить из рук.  
  
Он просто сделает это медленно и осторожно. Радуясь, что надел свои тяжёлые рабочие перчатки, одной рукой он прижал спину сома, а второй схватился за ближайший крюк и принялся его раскачивать. Из раны потекла кровь. Он вспомнил, как был шокирован, когда впервые увидел у рыбы кровь.  
  
_«Она красная! – в ужасе прошептал он. – Кровь красная».  
  
«Вестимо красная, – ответил его дед. – Рыба – животное, как и ты»._  
  
Первый крюк из двух оставшихся вышел более или менее чисто; последний поддался с трудом, захватив с собой лоскут кожи. Уилл перекусил плоскогубцами остатки верёвки. Ганнибал за всё время не сказал ни слова. Уиллу хотелось притвориться, что его здесь нет, но только дурак мог позволить себе такую роскошь.  
  
После того, как они избавились от всех крючков и верёвок, сом стал выглядеть даже хуже, чем раньше: голый и рваный, с кровью, вытекающей на доски.  
  
– Он не выживет, – сказал Ганнибал.  
  
– Да, – согласился Уилл. – Не выживет.  
  
– Ты должен оставить его. – Ганнибал говорил спокойно и убедительно. – Если выбросить его обратно в реку, это будет бессмысленная смерть. Вся его борьба окажется...  
  
– Напрасной, – снова согласился Уилл. – Я знаю.  
  
Он остался сидеть на месте без движения. Ганнибал медленно и аккуратно опустился рядом, и, хотя казалось, что он смотрит на рыбу, Уилл знал, что сам находится под микроскопом.  
  
– Мы сделаем это милосердно, – сказал Ганнибал вкрадчиво. – Какой способ наиболее гуманный?  
  
Уилл издал короткий, горький смешок.  
  
– Не существует гуманного способа убить сома-кошку.  
  
Ну конечно это должен был быть кошка, да? Не окунь, не синежаберник, не карп – все они обитают в этой области, все глупые, все быстро сдаются и умирают. Нет, им должен был попасться именно этот усатый зверь, этот доисторический монстр, который будет сражаться за каждую секунду своей жизни, – пока Уилл не вырвет её у него. Он всё ещё помнил задний двор своего деда и снова увидел перед собой тот отталкивающий и жуткий – _огрызок сома_.  
  
Ганнибал смотрел на него, словно желая знать _всё_. Уилл начал издалека.  
  
– Черепа у кошек крепче, чем у большинства рыб, – сказал он. – Шеи тоже крепче. Не получится быстро отрубить голову, как это делают обычно. Всё происходит медленно и болезненно. То же самое с протыканием черепа.  
  
– Я слышал, что некоторые рыбаки замораживают свой улов, – сказал Ганнибал. – Разве это не гуманно: дать ему умереть во сне?  
  
– О да, это, определённо, было бы гуманно, – согласился Уилл. – И потому не сработает. Я однажды на пять часов оставил кошку замораживаться, а когда пришёл проверить, он всё ещё был жив. Сом-кошка, может, и глупое животное, но очень упрямое. Он не сдаётся.  
  
– В отличие от человека, – невозмутимо заметил Ганнибал.  
  
У Уилла кровь застыла в жилах от такого спокойствия. Он проигнорировал комментарий.  
  
– Большинство рыбаков просто оглушают их, – продолжил он. – Несколько ударов по голове делают их беспомощными и податливыми.  
  
_Глухие, хлюпающие удары у ссохшейся колоды: дед берёт рыбину за хвост и бьёт головой о деревянную чурку – одну за другой. Словно парализованный, Уилл смотрит, как очередное тело поднимается в воздух, а потом с размаху опускается на деревянную поверхность, раз за разом, **бум бум бум** , пока все они не перестают сопротивляться и дают себя убить._  
  
– А потом? – напомнил Ганнибал мягко.  
  
– После... после этого подвешиваешь их и выпускаешь кровь.  
  
_Шпагат на заднем дворе – тела висят в ряд, исчерченные красным, кровь пульсирует в ритме крошечных сердец и течёт, течёт, пока не заканчивается._  
  
– Конечно, если торопишься, то можно сразу подготовить филе.  
  
_С кошкой всё просто: тебе не нужны кишки или голова или хвост, ты просто срезаешь мясо с кости, оставляя мозг и внутренние органы нетронутыми; так что, когда дед кидал остатки рыбы в протоку, Уилл видел, как те пытались уплыть._  
  
Раненый сом предпринял очередную грандиозную попытку вырваться, подпрыгнув и выгнувшись, будто рассчитывая вывалиться за борт и исчезнуть в реке. Уилл был неожиданно тронут таким упорством. Когда он заговорил вновь, в его голосе было больше негодования, чем он намеревался туда вложить.  
  
– Люди думают, что раз рыба оглушена, то она ничего не чувствует. – Он слышал, как дед смеётся над ним, и это всё ещё причиняло боль. – Это же смехотворно. Это... просто варварство.  
  
– Раньше считалось, что младенцы не чувствуют боли, – сказал Ганнибал негромко. – Медицинские процедуры проводились без анестезии. Некоторых подвергали операции на открытом сердце с использованием одного лишь паралитика. – Он кинул на Уилла странный, косой взгляд. – Те, кто не умеет показывать боль, обречены страдать молча.  
  
«Или причинять боль другим», – подумал Уилл, поднялся на ноги и ушёл.  
  
Он шёл бы вечно, если бы мог, пока подошвы его ботинок не истёрлись бы в пыль, пока неумолимая дорога не ободрала бы его ноги до мяса и костей, – если бы это помогло ему уйти от Ганнибала как можно дальше... но это маленькая лодка, и дальше кормы идти было некуда. Он остановился у багажника и не возвращался, пока у него в руках не оказался филейный нож.  
  
– Я никогда раньше этого не делал, – начал он, – но, теоретически, между глаз у сома должно быть место, ударив в которое, можно попасть прямо в мозг.  
  
Какое печальное и жалкое зрелище: где-то между закатом и рассветом, скорчившись у компьютера в промокшей футболке, набирать в поисковой строке: «как гуманно убить сома кошку?»  
  
– Всё когда-то бывает в первый раз, – ободряюще сказал Ганнибал.  
  
Уилл сжал рукоятку покрепче и встал на колени для большей устойчивости. Джинсы тут же промокли от крови и речной воды. Переждав очередной танец непокорности, одной рукой он обездвижил сома, прижав его брюхо ко дну лодки. Второй рукой – которая держала нож – он потрогал рыбью морду большим пальцем в поисках уязвимой точки. Уилл нащупал под кожей впадину, прямо между глазами, точно как он читал в статье. Глубоко и медленно вздохнув, он перевернул нож и приставил его кончик к нужной точке.  
  
– Была не была, – пробормотал он.  
  
Уилл ударил сильно и быстро. Ничто не сравнится с чувством, которое испытываешь, когда лезвие прорезает кожу. Он почувствовал, как нож прошёл там, где должен был быть череп, и одну счастливую секунду у него в голове стучала мысль: «я сделал это, я нашёл, я всегда знал, что способ есть».  
  
А потом рыба начала дёргаться в конвульсиях.  
  
Это было страшно. Нож выпал из раны, и сом стал бесконтрольно биться о дно лодки, больше трёх килограмм сплошных мускулов – сильный, _сильный_ – вывернувшись из рук Уилла, он извивался на досках, пока кровь текла потоком из дыры в его голове.  
  
– _Твою мать!_ – рявкнул Уилл и, прежде чем осознать, что делает, попытался вонзить нож рыбе в голову.  
  
Лезвие соскользнуло с крепкого черепа, оставив глубокий кровавый разрез, уходящий в глаз. Теперь сом сражался по-настоящему. «Потому что он в агонии», – понимал Уилл, и он ненавидел себя за то, что был этому причиной. Он не хотел, чтобы всё закончилось так. Он хотел, чтобы это произошло быстро и чисто. Милосердно. Но вся эта ненужная боль превратила казнь в убийство.  
  
В отчаянии он ударил рыбу по голове рукояткой. Она отдёрнулась, крутя хвостом из стороны в сторону, раз за разом открывая свой ужасный рот в безмолвном крике. Уилл бил снова и снова, но был недостаточно сильным, или нож был недостаточно тяжёлым, или рука недостаточно ловкой, всего было недостаточно, _недостаточно_ , раны сома кровоточили, он задыхался и метался по дну, и Уилл не мог это остановить.  
  
_Не существует гуманного способа убить сома кошку._  
  
Тогда Уилл схватил его за хвост, поднял повыше и стукнул головой о доски так сильно, как только мог.  
  
_Деда, не надо!_  
  
Четыре килограмма – это солидный вес. Уилл поднял его снова и со всей силы ударил о днище: раздался глухой, хлюпающий звук.  
  
_Им больно! Они всё чувствуют!  
  
**Не велика беда.**_  
  
И ещё раз, и ещё, его руки дрожали от напряжения, _бум_ , сильно и беспощадно.  
  
_Ты не должен делать им больно. Ты говорил... ты говорил, что рыба – животное, как я.  
  
**Парень, весь наш мир состоит из животных, что постоянно делают больно другим животным. Тебе просто нужно решить, каким животным будешь ты: тем, кому больно, или тем, которое ранит.**_  
  
Бум.  
  
Уилл выпустил рыбу из онемевших рук. Она шлёпнулась на дно лодки, тихая и неподвижная. Он был не уверен, оглушена она или ему всё-таки удалось её убить. Ему было всё равно. По крайней мере, она больше не сопротивлялась.  
  
– Уилл, – позвал Ганнибал тихо.  
  
Тому просто хотелось, чтобы Уилл на него посмотрел. Он посмотрел. Он открыто глядел в тёмные глаза, отдавая всю тяжесть своего отчаяния, устраивая спектакль из своей боли, чтобы Ганнибал мог выпить её как вино. _Близость._ Это крюк, продетый через сердце Уилла, остриё, торчащее из его груди, запах свежей крови, притягивающий Ганнибала ближе и ближе с каждым днём. Уилл не стал прятать муку в своих глазах, и, увидев её, Ганнибал улыбнулся.  
  
– Я думаю, ты достиг нужного эффекта, – сказал он, указывая на безжизненное тело.  
  
– Похоже на то, – ответил Уилл, в горле у него пересохло. – Подай мне нож.  
  
Трудно было не заметить, как почтительно Ганнибал вложил оружие ему в руки. Ганнибал был сыт и доволен: увиденная сцена насилия будет перевариваться у него в голове ещё несколько дней. И снова Уилл показал ему именно то, что тот хотел увидеть, и сделал он это, просто оставаясь самим собой. Почувствовав медный привкус крови во рту, он подумал, что, наверное, прикусил язык во время этого безумия.  
  
– Лучше выпотрошить его прямо сейчас, – сказал он сухо. – Пока свежий.  
  
Уилл положил рыбу набок и приставил лезвие к задней части горла, приготовившись взрезать толстую кожу. Он чувствовал странную отстранённость, почти невесомость, будто находился на вершине американских горок.  
  
Когда Уилл надавил на нож, сом дёрнулся.  
  
И тележка ухнула с горок вниз.  
  
– _Блядь_ , – выдавил Уилл.  
  
Сердце бешено застучало в ушах. _Боль боль боль посмотри что ты наделал посмотри на что ты способен_. Он бежал от огрызка сома, злые слёзы стояли в глазах, а дед смеялся и смеялся. _Не волнуйся, парень, однажды ты поймёшь, какое ты животное._ И вдруг он вспомнил Фредди Лаундс – вырывающуюся, заходящуюся криком в его руках, пока он вытаскивал её из машины; и всего _одну секунду_ он думал о том, как просто, _как же просто_ было бы _сломать её ничтожную шею и покончить с этим._  
  
Другие животные ранят.  
  
Отшатнувшись, Уилл выронил нож, и тот со стуком упал на доски. Он хотел закрыть лицо, но его руки были в крови.  
  
– О, чёрт, – простонал он, почувствовав, что вот-вот выблюет собственные кишки.  
  
Метнувшись к нему, Ганнибал одной рукой подобрал филейный нож, а второй схватил рыбу. Он придавил её ко дну лодки, как Уилл до этого, и приставил остриё к кровавой ране, сделанной Уиллом. Не теряя ни минуты, он со всей возможной силой воткнул туда лезвие. Оно застряло на полпути, и сом, протестуя, содрогнулся, принявшись бить хвостом, разбрызгивая кровь и воду. Ганнибал оскалился, навалившись на рукоятку. Уилл увидел, как чудовищно он силён, как от напряжения вздулись мускулы в его плечах. Что-то поддалось, и нож вошёл по самую рукоятку. Хвост сома резко выгнулся и, задрожав в последний раз, упал на доски.  
  
Некоторое время Ганнибал сидел над своей добычей, тяжело дыша. Затем, после небольшой паузы, он вытащил нож и стряхнул с него кровь. Осторожно взяв за лезвие, Ганнибал протянул его Уиллу.  
  
– Я никогда раньше не потрошил сома-кошку, – сказал он спокойно. – Интересно посмотреть, как это делается.  
  
Уилл молча принял нож. Рукоятка была ещё тёплой.  
  
Они не разговаривали, пока он занимался рыбой; он взрезал её толстую шкуру и начал снимать мясо с рёбер, как его учил дед. Уилл даже вырезал линию крови, чтобы сохранить аромат мяса. У него с собой был мини-холодильник специально для этих целей, поэтому, закончив с сомом, он засунул куски филе в пластиковые пакеты и положил замораживаться.  
  
Прежде чем выбросить тело в воду, Уилл не смог не проверить, точно ли сом был мертв. _Он всё ещё видит ободранные, голые скелеты, пытающиеся уплыть в грязной протоке._ В этот раз он, вопреки себе, был благодарен Ганнибалу за такую смертоносную эффективность. Уилл выкинул труп в реку, чтобы тот послужил пищей для его собратьев.  
  
Делать тут больше было нечего, кроме как поднять якорь и отчалить.  
  
Уилл сидел около утки, с перемётной верёвкой в руках, и его кости ныли от гнева. Ганнибал сел у якоря, ожидая сигнала.  
  
– Страви немного, – скомандовал Уилл.  
  
Так, вдоль шнура, они добрались почти до самого берега. Нужно было подобраться как можно ближе к концу верёвки. Когда отмель появилась в зоне видимости, Уилл остановился и завозился с ближайшим поводком, отыскивая крючок. Затем достал остроконечные плоскогубцы и перекусил его на две части, взяв острый кончик и оставив стержень. Бесполезный кончик, звякнув, упал на дно лодки.  
  
Один готов, теперь остальные. Уилл протащил их лодку вдоль всего перемёта, останавливаясь у каждого поводка, чтобы найти крючок и нейтрализовать его плоскогубцами; чётко и спокойно. Он не собирался оставлять здесь эти снасти. Но и не собирался полностью их уничтожать, чтобы хозяева остались в недоумении о том, что тут произошло. Нет, он покажет им, что был здесь. Ганнибал не задавал вопросов и просто работал с якорной цепью – тихий, добровольный соучастник. У ног Уилла росла куча из крючков и приманок. Он саботировал весь перемёт до конца верёвки у противоположного берега.  
  
После долгого времени, проведённого в неподвижности, было странно снова вернуться в течение. Уилл запретил себе оглядываться на маленький оранжевый поплавок, пока они уплывали вверх по течению. Уилл держал руки на руле и не отводил от них взгляда. Под ногтями осталось немного крови. Было так неудобно пытаться вымыть их, перегибаясь через перила и вытягиваясь вниз, чтобы достать до воды. Теперь шрамы на костяшках были особенно хорошо заметны: тёмные тени, окружённые свежеотмытой кожей. Уилл не знал, побледнеют ли они ещё больше или останутся с ним навечно. Время покажет.  
  
Подняв голову, Уилл заметил, что Ганнибал присел в носу лодки и осторожно перебирает пальцем обломки крючков, всё еще рассыпанные по днищу. Судя по его виду, он нашёл, что хотел, выбрав что-то из кучи, будто четырёхлистный клевер. Он держал в руках целый рыболовный крючок с привязанным к нему обрывком верёвки. Ганнибал достал из нагрудного кармана носовой платок, и Уилл увидел там остальные два крючка. Это, конечно же, были те самые три, что Уилл вытащил из рыбы, которая не сдавалась. Ганнибал сложил их вместе, аккуратно завернул и положил платок обратно в карман. Поднявшись на ноги, он заметил, что Уилл наблюдает за ним, и усмехнулся.  
  
– Я подумал, – сказал он, – рыбаки обычно хранят свои трофеи.  
  
Уилл вспомнил о мушках, начинённых человеческими останками, и пробормотал:  
  
– Не они одни.  
  
Впереди был долгий день на реке. Уилл задумался, удастся ли им что-нибудь поймать, или на ужин будет только сом. Он знал, что Ганнибал не будет возражать в любом случае: лишь бы они ели то, что поймали и убили вместе. Конечно, рыба не удовлетворит аппетиты Ганнибала надолго. Однажды он захочет добычи другого рода. Им придётся пересечь и этот мост...  
  
«И когда это случится, постарайся не сжечь его за собой».  
  
Сейчас Ганнибал снова расслабленно устроился на своём сидении, глядя на течение реки. Он больше не смотрел на деревья. Его взгляд был направлен вовнутрь, к убранству его новой комнаты; той, что пахла кровью и речной водой и стены которой дрожали от эха глухих, хлюпающих ударов. Он улыбался.  
  
Уилл отвернулся. Щурясь, он посмотрел, как солнце наступает на пятки крадущимся в лесах теням, и упрямо направил лодку против течения, туда, где занимался день.


End file.
